I know who you are
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: Paige was Sam's baby, oh a weird parody funny thing I did on RP turned into a serious thing I wrote, oops. Totally not canon timeline, some events chopped off, new events are put in there...etc etc. Blahblahblah, Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Sam really had to leave this life.

His father and brother thought it was because he wanted to go to college and live a normal life, and yes that's a part of it, but he also got a girl pregnant. He was going to get a place with the girl to raise their baby and still go to college. He really _was_ in love with her, her name is Jess. The fight with his dad...well, that really hadn't been a surprise. It had hurt when John had told him to never come back, and Dean didn't even pick up for him. It'd hurt when he walked out of that door, slamming it. It'd hurt leaving his family. But he had to keep the love of his life, and his unborn child safe.

**XXX**

Ten months have passed since he left hunting to go to college. Life's really...normal. He's settled into juggling classes, a part-time job, and his mischievous daughter, whom him and Jess had named Paige on the day of her birth. The ten month old's already saying many words, and stands on her own, even has taken a few steps, which Sam _knows_ is advanced, and it makes his heart fill with pride.

At the moment, he's talking with a few friends, they're bugging him to go the bar, but he doesn't wanna leave Jess alone with Paige. Eventually, Jess tells him to go, maybe she'd get someone to watch the little one so she could catch up. Sam went reluctantly.

At the bar, he didn't have _too many_ drinks, he still had baby duty when he went home, after all. He's laughing and talking with his friends, talking about professors and assignments and blahblahblah. Eventually, he got up, and said his goodbyes. As much fun as he had, he couldn't wait to get home to his little slice of heaven. Normal people wouldn't _want_ to go through college with a kid, but to Sam, having a baby was the best thing in the world. Especially since his little princess wouldn't have to grow up in fear.

When he got into the house, he sees Jess with little Paigey in her arms. The little girl with a bottle of milk in her mouth, and her pajamas on. Jess smiles when she sees Sam and says "She wouldn't lay down, she needed her daddy."

Sam chuckles and picks the small child up, cradling her in his arms, "Well then, daddy's here now. Bed time, yeah?" The little girl, in response, leans her head on Sam, who grins and goes to her small nursery. It was supposed to be a walk in closet (yeah, sue him and Jess for it, but they couldn't afford a two bedroom apartment), it worked good enough, they'd move before she needed more room hopefully. He puts the little one in her crib and kisses her head, before creeping out of the room. He tiptoes over to Jess and wraps his arms around her waist, "Let's go to bed." And they do.

**XXX**

Sam had woken up to a strange sound. That scared him, because of his upbringing, even the sounds of scuffling in the hallways at school scare him. So this noise, which could be his imagination, made him very hyper aware. He sneaks out of bed and starts towards the sound. It was Dean. Apparently dad was missing or something, but Sam was busy, he had a little girl. He wouldn't tell Dean that, _couldn't_ tell Dean that, so he just flat out refused. Jess had _of course_ heard and came to see what was going on. She'd told Sam to go, just for a weekend, no harm done. Sam flinched, but agreed. He'd told Dean to wait in the car, he had to say goodbye to Jess...and Paige. He just hoped he'd come home.

When Sam had finally returned home, and found Jess's body on the ceiling, it was a shock. His whole chest felt like someone rammed it with a sledgehammer. Then, the fire had started. Dean had started to try and pull him out of the house. But no, no, his baby was in the other room, he couldn't let his baby die too. So, he'd run into the walk-in-closet nursery, and ripped the sleeping child from her bed. Dean running after him and calling "Sammy!" the whole time. Once he had Paige in his arms, he knew he had to get her out, so he sprinted. He ran out, and away. When he got out, he heard sirens. He didn't care though, he went over to the Impala and leans against it. The groggy girl in his arms looked at the burning building and said "Mama," as if she knew what had just happened. She sounded so scared and sad. That's when Sam lost it and broke down.

**XXX**

Sam had to get back in to avenge Jess, he _had_ to. But, before Dean would let him do anything, he'd demanded that Sam tell him how Paige came into...well existence. No matter how angry and disappointed Dean might've tried to sound, though, Sam knew he'd already taken a liking to the child. Sam explained everything, and at the end of the story, admitted that he only left Dean and John because he'd wanted to protect his child.

Dean nodded, and looked at Paige who was playing with a toy they'd bought when they'd stopped to get a carseat. It was a ratty, used teddy bear that'd costed like a buck, but Paige had really _really_ taken a liking to it. God only knows why.

"She's not too bad I guess," Dean said. Sam laughed and grinned at his brother.

**XXX**

Years later; Paige is fourteen. Dean had sold his soul, and had just came back not long ago. They'd just met an angel named Castiel. Sam wants to wrap his little girl up and hide her from all of this, but by now, she'd gotten into it. She has guns of her own, but has taken a liking to knives for some reason. She's already killed a few things. She has fake IDs of her own. She's a hunter. His baby's a hunter. It makes him want to cry to think that sentence, but it's true. She's a damn good one too.

Right now, they're going to a town called Beacon Hills. There's a lot of werewolves there, but that's not why they're going. The werewolves there are perfectly fine and under control. There are demonic omens there, though. So, they're going to check it out.

Paige is in the backseat of the Imapala, chewing gum, and humming along to the music that Dean has playing. Dean'd made sure that Paige didn't grow up around shit music, and when Dean'd died, Paige hadn't let Sam listen to any other music than what Dean had liked. Sam guessed it made her feel better that he wasn't there anymore, singing along with her like they'd all done the last night, so he'd let her sit alone in the car with the music on, so she could let her tears out.

Anyway, depressing subject aside, Dean growls at the sound of Paige popping her gum "Little midget, one more time you pop the gum, I swear I'll pull this car over just to beat your face in."

"Dean, I will rip your spine out and shove it down your throat," Paige replies calmly.

Dean rolls his eyes, and Sam decided he should cut in before they get into an accident, "Both of you, stop."

They both start whining and saying that the other started it, but Sam just wasn't in the mood to hear it so he ignores them. Eventually, Paige rolls her window down and throws her gum out of it, announcing that she needs a nap. It's sad that she's so used to riding in a car, that she knows exactly how to get comfortable. Sam watches the movements, his heart breaking for the millionth time. He turns his eyes away and stares out the window as Paige shuts her eyes, the fourteen year old drifting into her dream world.

Tomorrow, the girl would be enrolled in school here, while he and Dean researched and hunted what was going on here.

**A/N: Not edited AT ALL, and not planned either. This was just that I got bored. It's such an AU, that I couldn't even figure out how to time it perfectly with the canon timeline, SO I DIDN'T. I made up my own timeline! YAY! Okay, so, if you can bear with that...because like almost none of this will be canon, feel free to read. POVs will be switched, uh...etc etc okay the end. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige...Paige, wake up!"

Paige groans, her eyes opening to the sight of her father. "We here?" She asks sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah." Is all her dad says, before exiting the vehicle.

Well then, nice conversation. She sighs and looks around for her duffle bag, but she doesn't see it back there with her. She frowns, and opens her door "Hey, guys! Do you have my bag?!" She calls, hearing two simultaneous 'YEAH''s right after. She sighs in relief and climbs out of the signature 67' Chevvy Impala. Come to think of it, her and her family probably could've went for a more inconspicuous car...but this car, (or 'Baby' as Dean calls it), has been her home for as long as she can remember. She couldn't even _think_ of driving around the country in any other.

Once she's out of the car, she stretches, cracking several parts of her body. She stares at the run-down motel that'd be where she slept during this hunt...she had a feeling she would want this over with quickly. Dean shoves her bag into her arms, and she scoffs and gestures for the older man to lead the way into the motel. The check-in process is always the most boring part. She wonders what alias will be used this time.

** XXX**

Dean had ended up using the alias _Zepplin_. Paige almost laughed when she had heard that name belted out of Dean's mouth. _Almost_. She didn't though, she'd just grabbed the key from Dean's hand and ran up to their room. Room 312. It wouldn't be very convenient for when they're all limping home, bruised and bloody, but they'll deal. She throws her bag onto a bed, and then jumps onto said bed, "I'M SLEEPING IN A BED," she shouts quickly.

Dean glares at her, and then _leaps _onto the other bed, "Me too! Haha Sammy, stuck with the couch!"

Her father, Sam, growls softly under his breath and trudges over to the small couch in the room, "You both _suck_."

Paige snickers and sticks her tongue out at her dad, and jumps up off of the bed, just as her dad pulls out his phone. "Ugh, are you gonna do this? You don't _have _to sign me up for school, I can just tag along with you two!"

Sam rolls his eyes and ignores her, already looking in the phone book that the motel provides for the local high-school (Beacon Hills High)'s number. Paige bites her lip, and doesn't even breathe. "Hi, I'd like to enroll my daughter in this school...could you tell me how to do that?" Sam says in his best 'innocent, clueless, father' voice.

Paige doesn't even breathe as her dad grabs a pad of paper out of his bag, (figures he carries paper, nerd.), and a pen, and starts writing down information, saying various forms of 'uh-huhs.' She could tell when he got to the 'what's her name?' part because he paused for a second. "Paige McCartney," he finally says, and Paige can't help but snicker a bit. That earns her a glare from her dad, and she smirks at him and mouths 'sorry'.

"Thank you for your time, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam says softly, hanging up the phone, "You're in."

Paige groans, "I don't _want_ to be in!" She exclaims, stomping into the bathroom, and slamming the door. It'd been a three hour ride to get to this fucking town, she really has to pee.

**XXX**

That night, Paige is getting ready for bed...and school the next day. She takes a quick shower, and throws on a tanktop and sweat pants to sleep in. When she walks out of the bathroom, Dean's just _standing_ there. She jumps and puts a hand over her erratically beating heart, "God _dammit, _Dean!" She exclaims, pouting.

"Hey, Squirt." He says, chuckling, "Ready for school tomorrow?"

"Oh, shut up, you know that I don't wanna go." She answers, glaring at him and walking over to the bed she claimed and putting a gun and a knife under the pillow.

"C'mon, kiddo. You know that we all want you safe, and it's safer in school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah blahblahblah."

"Paige..."

"Dean, I'm just tired. I wanna go to sleep, big day tomorrow and all." Paige says, with an exasperated sigh.

Dean nods, and pulls the covers down off of the bed, "Sammy's out, but, Imma tuck ya in tonight, like old times."

Paige rolls her eyes and climbs into the bed, "Fine, I guess you can."

Dean grins and tucks Paige in, snug as a bug in a rug, and kisses her head, "Night, Paige."

"Night, Dean."

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Paige woke up to the smell of coffee, which confused her because they don't have a coffee machine! She opens her eyes, and sits up, stretches. "Mornin' sunshine!" She hears Dean say.

She looks over and sees Dean with a plastic coffee cup, "We did a coffee run while you were sleeping, figured you'd want a little jumpstart before your first day."

"Oh, ya think?" Paige says, standing up, she grabs one of the other two plastic cups on the table and takes a long sip, "I'd rather it be beer."

"Little girl, it's only six o'clock, and you didn't even hunt anythin' lately." Dean says, with an eyeroll.

"Well, who's fault is it that I haven't been hunting? Not mine." Paige answers with a huff, before she goes over to her bag, balancing her cup in the crook of her arm as she goes through it for clothes. She finds a plaid shirt and jeans, good enough. She slings the clothes over her shoulder and takes another mouthful of the coffee. Then, she slams her cup onto the table she picked it up from, and disappears into the bathroom. This is gonna be a long day.

**XXX**

After she's dressed and has finished her coffee, Paige throws her hair up in a pony tail and climbs into the backseat of the Impala. She knows for a fact that both of the men in her life will want to bring her, like they do everyday. Dean and Sam get in their respective spots, surprisingly, her dad's driving this time. "Ya ready, Squirt?" Her dad says, starting up the car.

"No." Paige answers, sagging back in the seat.

"Of course you aren't." Sam says with a sigh, starting on the drive to the high school.

Paige looks out the window, as Dean starts rambling at how great of a time high school was for him, and how Paige will find so many hot guys, and then her dad snaps at him that she will not, and Dean laughs and retorts some witty remark and blahblahblah. She loves them, but god, those two are immature.

After a few minutes, the Impala rolls to the stop. Paige looks out the window, and then at the building, that has a bunch of students staring at the '67 Chevy Impala. She couldn't be bothered with them though, it was the actual building she was scared of. She's dealt with ghosts, ghouls, shapeshifters, vampires, demons, werewolves, and everything else that goes bump in the night, but she'd be damned if this wasn't the most intimidating thing she's ever seen. She feels a pat on her arm, and she looks over at her uncle, "Go on, kiddo. Your dad has to go to the office with ya, you got your knife?"

Paige nods, and smiles at Dean. The man holds out his fist, and Paige presses her own fist against his. "I'll see ya after school." Dean promises, and then Paige climbs out of the car. She hears her dad exit as well, and come over to stand next to her. She sees the students mouthing 'look at that car, look at his fabulous _hair_!', but she can't be bothered to care. She struts to the front entrance, and opens the door. She waits for her father to go in, before following him. She secretly wished he could stay the whole day.

**XXX**

Her and her father wander around the school, before they find the office. They both enter, Paige's stance a little _too_ straight. She sits herself down in a chair, and her father sits next to her. After a few minutes of waiting, her dad wrapping an arm around her tightly to calm her down. Then somebody calls them and directs them to another, smaller office in the back. Paige grabs her dad's hand and clings to it desperately. Her dad sighs and squeezes her hand, and keeps walking.

There's a man in the office when they get there, and he smiles "Ah, you must be the new student and her father," he says in a friendly voice.

Her dad nods, "Yes, my daughter's a little nervous which is understandable."

Paige glares at her dad, and sits down in one of the cushy chairs, sinking down into it. Her father sits next to her, rolling his eyes. The guy, who she assumed to be the principle, keeps talking, but Paige tunes him out. He hands her a map of the school and a schedual, and she smiles softly and mutters 'thanks'. She gets up, and leaves the office, letting her dad and the principle talk about whatever it is people talk about.

**XXX**

After escaping from the principle's office, Paige looks at her schedule. She found her first class, English, and then refers to her map. The classroom, from what she could see, wasn't too far from here. She starts towards the room, but ends up getting lost. She sighs, and looks around, trying to figure out where she is _now_. She hears a voice calling from behind her, "Hey!"

She spins around quickly, her hand almost going to her knife, but she stops herself at the last minute. She sees, what she believes to be one of the werewolves in the area. Her father had told her he'd _heard _about a wolf family. There actually was one about her age but this girl was not it. She looks like a senior to Paige, but she thinks she knows her name. "Uh...hi?" The name started with an L...what was it?

"Are you lost?" The girl asks with a friendly smile.

Paige nods, "Uh, yeah...but I think I can find my way."

"Yeah, sure." The other girl says, rolling her eyes, "Come on, show me where you need to go before I change my mind."

"Uh..." Paige chews on her lip, this isn't right, she shouldn't trust somebody that she suspects of being...not human. But, she hands over her schedule anyway.

"Oh, you were headed in the right direction actually. Here, I'll bring you the rest of the way." She hands Paige back her schedule, "I'm Laura, by the way."

"Paige," the newer girl replies, following Laura to her English class.

**XXX**

_A/N; So sorry that this one sucked, I tried anyway. Okay, till next time, friends._


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this isn't the update you want, but this is me apologizing for the long wait, and promising I'll be updating as soon as possible, here is my explanation:**

**For one thing; My sister is pregnant with twins, and her last pregnancy almost killed her. Her uterus is fucked ten ways from Sunday, so this pregnancy poses monumental risks for her and the babies. I've been helping her with her three kids, and stuff like that.**

**Another thing; My panic disorder has been acting up again. It has me out of school and in cyber school, which isn't ideal. I can barely walk out of my own house without having a panic attack. It also has caused many fights with me and my mom, which hasn't ended well.**

**I hope you guys understand and know that I'm writing as much as I mentally and physically can. **

**Thanks for your understanding,**

**HPTwilighter12~**


End file.
